


Permission

by emarwood



Series: Dracos’ Dream/Revenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confused Draco Malfoy, Confused Harry, Dinner, Drunk Harry, Drunkenness, Fluff and Crack, Harry Did, Honest, I Didn't Drink too Much Wine, Kissing, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nakedness, Secrets, Sneakiness, dream come true, it'll make sense when you read it, too much wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy  are behaving very oddly indeed and it is putting Draco on edge.  However their oddness might very well bring about making his very dreams come true.





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘What the fuck are you doing here Potter?’  
‘Now, now Draco that is no way to address the saviour of the magical world, and our personal dinner guest.’  
He pulls a face.   ‘Sorry father.’  Draco inches into the room looking very suspicious, unable to tear his eyes of his childhood tormentor.

‘It wasn’t your idea to invite me then?’  
‘No shit Sherlock.’  
Harry smiles in amusement making Draco bite his tongue.  Before anything else can be said a pop fills the room.  ‘Please sirs and ma’am.  Dinner is being ready.’  
‘Thank you Winky.’  Lucius deadpans just as Harry snorts into his wine glass he had been sipping at.  
‘Very mature scarhead.’  
‘Bite me.’

```

‘No darling, you sit next to Harry dear.’  
‘Yes mother.’  Draco moves from his fathers side where the lady of the house promptly installs herself and moves around the table so that he is side by side with the bane of his life.  They all sit down as one.

```

‘For fuck sake Potter, why are you here?’  
‘I was invited; I wanted to find out why.  To do that I had to accept the invitation.’  
‘Like hell you did.’  He grumbles slurping noisily and determinedly at his soup.  
‘Draco.’  
‘Sorry father.’  Draco places his spoon down feeling chastised.  
‘Mr Potter, I do hope you are enjoying your meal.’  
‘Very nice thank you Mr Malfoy.’  
‘I trust that yourself and Draco are getting on just fine?’  He raises his blond eyes brows.  
‘Just fine sir.’  Narcissa smiles.

```

‘Oi, Malfoy Jr.  What the fuck is going on?’  He hisses.  
‘Your guess is as good as mine Pothead.’  
‘Mature.’  
‘Thanks.’  Draco grins.

```

‘Just how many courses are there Jr?’  
‘Normally four, but when we have guests it can be between eight or twelve.’  
‘Is there wine with each course?’  
‘Why wouldn’t there be?  Light weight?’  
‘Not at all.’  Harry lies.

```

‘But why so many courses?’  Harry asks nibbling on his fish and decidedly tipsy.  
‘Pureblood tradition, shows affluence.’  He rolls his eyes, how does he not know this?  
‘No wonder you always acted so high to do and conceited at school.’  He whispers.  
‘I do not know what you are talking about Potter.’

‘You two, no flirting at the dinner table, it is considered rude.’  
‘Mother?’  
‘It is not polite Draco.’  
‘I am not flirting; I cannot stand the chosen prat.’  
‘Of cause not darling.’  
‘Draco do thump Mr Potter on the back I will not have him expiring at our table.’  
‘Yes father.’

‘Thanks.  But you didn’t have to hit me quite so hard.’

```

‘Mr and Mrs Malfoy, thank you for having me, however I really must be leaving now.’  
‘Why don’t you stay the night Harry.  You cannot possibly apperate in your condition, you will do yourself an injury.’  
‘If it’s alright I can always use your floo Mrs Malfoy.’  
‘That would not have been a problem, however it is closed at the moment for maintenance.’  
‘Since when?’  
‘I told you about it this morning Draco.’  
‘If you are ready to turn in Mr Potter, we can direct you to a bedroom.’  
‘Thank you Sir.’  
‘If you will follow us.’  Narcissa stands up and walks toward the door.

```

‘Good night then.’  Draco says walking into his room.  
‘This is it Mr Potter.’  
‘I’m sorry.’  
‘But this is my room.’  Draco snaps.  
‘So now you share.’  Narcissa says smiling.  
Harry hovers clearly unsure of what to do.  ‘Draco.’  
‘Father.’  He replies walking toward the door.  
‘Catch.’  Narcissa says as they both boldly shove Harry through the door and right into Draco closing the door behind them.

Draco wraps his arms around him to steady the obviously out of balance bloke.  ‘Woah.’  He vocalises.  Harry anchors himself by resting his forehead against his chest.  ‘Potter, are you drunk?’  
‘No.’ He lies.  Draco grips his chin and tilts his face up so that he can see him.  
‘No?’  They are standing so close, Harrys face so close to his.  Draco cannot help himself.

Determined lips against soft pliant lips, Draco leaves a soft lingering kiss.  As he pulls away he takes hold of his wand.  ‘Trust me?’  
‘Of cause.’  
‘Completely wasted.’  He reprimands him.  
‘Why do you say that?’  
‘Because Potter there is no way in any life time, that in your right mind, would you trust me pointing a wand toward you.’  
‘Wait do that again.’  
‘The sobriety spell?’  
‘No, this.’  He leans in and places his lips firmly against Dracos and hums contentedly.  
‘Maybe I do need to do the spell again.’  Draco musses once they pull away  
‘I’m not drunk.  Anymore.’  He admits.  ‘But that was brilliant.’  
‘It has been known.’  Draco laughs.  ‘Potter stop looking at my lips.’  
‘Let go of me then.’  
‘No, I don’t think I will.’  
‘Then don’t tease me and kiss me again dam it.’  
‘I do not understand what’s happening, you loath me.  Always have.’  
‘I don’t loath you, I’ve never hated you… just never understood you.’  He starts to pull away but Draco does not let go.  
‘Let go off me.’  
‘What if I want to do that again?’  
‘Well, what’s stopping you?’

```

Lips crash together, hands grab, bodies press, they both fall on the bed in a tangle of limbs.  Kissing any bit of spare skin they can reach and gasping for breath.  Tearing at clothes, bodies sliding across each other.

```

‘Pay up Lucius.’  Narcissa Malfoy laughs in glee disturbing the two boys wrapped around each other clearly still sleeping and completely naked.  Harry is first to wake as he stretches.  Looking at the blond who is still wrapped around him he smiles and kisses his temple.  
‘Nope, don’t wanna  wake up.  Good dream.’  Harry chuckles.  
‘I never thought I’d hear such common words out of your mouth Malfoy.’  
‘Shut up Potter.’  Draco mutters blinking awake but smiling up at him.  ‘It was real.’  He sighs in wonder.  Lips touch and slide as fingers card through hair.

‘Floo is fixed, thank you for visiting, do not call again.’  Lucius Malfoy snaps grabbing Harry and lifting him of his son and throwing him into the grate in Dracos bedroom.  
‘Father.  No.  Harry.’  
‘Draco.’  
Narcissa holds her son down.  
‘Draco.’  A very naked Harry Potter struggles to get back to the blond.  
‘Harry.’  A just as naked Draco Malfoy struggles against his mother just as eagerly anything to get to Harry.  
He manages to west himself free just as his father throws the powder and snaps the address whisking Harry away.  ‘What you do that for?’  He grabs a towelling robe and makes to follow him when he realises his father is in fact in the middle of blocking his floo.

‘Why are you doing this?’  
‘You are not to leave this house, in fact you are not to leave this bedroom unless it is for meals, to use the bathroom or we, your parents have requested you company, understand?’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
